Immortal Serein
by YokaiAngel
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the SK Universe. Mostly the Immortal Pair (TeruhashixSaiki). [Cover Art by the wonderful Jack of all Trades Master of None: Raqquo link to picture on profile]
1. Power Index

**The current list of powers Kusuo has displayed thus far cited from WIKI: The (+) are from before chapter 206 came out, where the author asked readers to send in fan letters with the most useless ESP powers they could think ofthe abilities that Fans came up with that I think will be useful or might be used in my story.**

 **Anyone can use this list!**

* * *

 **Main Abilities**

 **Apport** **–** power to pull something from somewhere else and have it appear before you.

– **Transaction of Apport–** teleported needs to be exchanged using Apport with something of exactly equal value or within a 10% difference. The ability to recreate picture perfect photos just by thinking it.

 **Astral Projection** **–** power to separate his/someone else spirit from their body.

 **Clairvoyance** **–** Without having to move, this power allows Kusuo to view objects or people anywhere he has been unobstructed by crossing his eyes. +Kusuo can magnify distant objects in his vision so he can see them clearly.

 **Full Force** Without any precaution, Kusuo's power increases every time he attacks.

 **Perspective–** Visual ability to see through objects. The permeability to view through things increases every seconds: 3 seconds the clothes and 5 seconds the skin. This is one of Kusuo's ability that he can't control. When the limiter is removed, Kusuo can only see the bones. (Linked w/ X-Ray)

 **Petrification–** power to turn a living being to stone by looking them in the eye. This happens automatically unless he is wearing his glasses. It takes a full 24 hrs for an affected being to turn back to normal. Ability that he can't control and one of the few not to be affected by his limiter.

 **Possession** **–** Kusuo taking over someone's body by switching his spirit with theirs.

 **Precognition–** power to see events that will occur before they actually happen, usually accompanied by a headache. This can happen when he is asleep. Kusuo has no control over his ability and can misinterpret or even cause what happens.

 **Psychokonisis/Telekinisis–** bringing forth a physical energy just by thinking it, which you can use to do things like move or break objects. It's one of his most commonly used powers. **–Limit Released Psychokinesis–** ability to create a ball of energy in the air. It's power was able to destroy a whole island.

 **Restoration–** power to revert a person or object, and everything it touches, by 24 hours with the restriction of reviving the dead and undoing petrification. May only be used once a day per a target.

 **Size Augumentation/Shrinking Power–** power to shrink down his body to small sizes. It takes 1 hour to return to normal size. Later it's revealed that he also has the power to grow huge, but it's basically useless. Shrinking = fast, growing = slow.

 **Super Strength–** extreme strength, beyond what is believed to be normal. It is easily one of the powers he has the least control over, though he has gotten better at throwing balls at a human levels

 **Telepathy–** ability that is used the most, due to the mode of Kusuo's communication. The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Kusuo can't turn it off. It doesn't work on an idiot like Riki or bugs.

 **Teleportation–** to send back himself and something he touches to a faraway place but he can only teleport once before needing to wait three minutes until he can use it again. He can do it on impuse, like when he sees a bug.

 **Time Travel/Time Loops–** to escape the flow of time by jumping to either the past or future. It also activates itself randomly, getting Kusuo stuck in a loop, and the only way to get time to go back to normal is for him to completely empty his mind of all thoughts.

 **Transformation–** physically transforming his body into anything –takes 2 hours to fully transform, when he takes on a non-human form, it's hard for him to control his physical strength.

 **X-Ray–** ower to see through things you normally couldn't like underside of a face-down card, or the contents of an airtight box. This ability cannot be switched off allowing to have regular vision for only 5 seconds before things become increasingly transparent. Because of this he often sees through the skin of other organisms and views their muscular and skeletal systems making other humans and living creatures unattractive. The ability is reset whenever he blinks or closes his eyes. (Linked w/ perspective)

+Ability to tie a knot in a cherry stem using his tongue

* * *

 **Main Side Abilities**

 **Cryokonisis** **–** ability that allows a person to create and control ice with their mind.

 **Hydrokonisis–** to freely use water or create water. Used to make Saiki appear as if he is sweating when he exorcises. _+Evaporation_ of almost all the water from any living thing + **Sweating–** to secrete sweats freely. Kusuo uses it to cover up his body that doesn't easily tires out.

 **Hypnosis–** Kusuo uses this power to disguise other people

 **Immediate Telepathy–** giving others visual information with audio via touch.

 **Invisibility–** power to turn himself invisible for 10 minutes. It is canceled if someone touches him while he's in that state. When the time runs out, or if someone touches him, he has to wait 1 minute before turning invisible again. (Note: Toritsuka is immune to this ability)

 ** **Flight****

 **Forced Telepathy** –forcefull relay feelings/thoughts from one to another.

 **Foreboding–** telepathy to plant an idea/sense of foreboding in someone's head.

 **Memory Alteration–** Delivering a strong impact to someone's head to eliminate the desired memory. In the anime a wacky yellow bat resembling TV Tokyo's mascot must be used. In the manga anything that causes an impact (ex: crowbar) may be used.

 **Mind Control** The power to influence the minds of every single person on the planet - this can even change the laws of nature and human ecology itself, making it one of his most powerful abilities. Kusuo also considers it his most dangerous power as he could wipe out humanity with a single thought.

 **Memory Supplementation–** drawback of this power as Kusuo uses restoration on the brain of the person, the memory is filled with a random different memory on each person.

 **Psychic Hold–** ability to throw an electric current to the opponent to bind them.

 **Psycho Bit** One of the main techniques Kusuo uses which allows him to move multiple rocks and inflicts damages to someone regardless of his/her distance.

 **Psychometry–** ability to receive information stored in an object if he touches it without his gloves. This power can also allow him to copy the powers of other psychics he touches.

 **Pyrokinisis–** creating and controling fire with his mind.

 **Telepathic Broadcast** Sending a big load of 'thoughts' to other people but significantly interferes with thinking.

 _+Child-ification–_ the power to change someone's mind to that of a child

+ _Flexibility–_ Kusuo can bend and dislocate his joints in any way he wants at his will. This causes him some discomfort.

* * *

 **Side Abilities**

 **Assist** When full force is applied, there is a great increase on the power and speed of the object/person the psychokinesis in being used and is possible to continue until exhaustion.

 **Curse–** ability to create misfortune to others and can be done by touch. The course of the curses can be change at Kusuo's discretion.

 **Death-Warning–** vision of a living person prior to their death.

 **Favorability Meter–** ability to quantify the favorability using telepathy. Relationships and human's nature significantly changes it.

 **Mediumship/Channeling–** communicating with spirits.

 _+Mosaic-ization–_ instead of turning invisible, his whole body is covered in a mosaic

 _+Crow Summoning_

* * *

 **Minor Side Abilities**

 **Angel Whisper–** ability which telepathically speaks of the crime on the doer to stimulate guilt.

 **Brain Lullaby–** ability that sends a lullaby to the opponent's brain to put them to sleep however this may differ to whom it was used.

 **Bug News** A pseudo "foreboding" that feeds telepathic advice or call for help.

 **Play Stop Lazer–** to stop/play a song in the karaoke + **Song Cancelling Laser–** beam from Kusuo's eyes cancels the song on the karaoke. It would seem invisible on human's naked eye. + _Eye Lasers–_ power to shoot strong lasers out of his eyes

 **Subliminal–** similar to that of Angel Whisper with the difference of the amount of words can not be more than one

+Changing Hairstyle

* * *

 **Near Useless Abilities**

 _Barrier -_ for 24 hours, a 50cm barrier will appear

Making Coffee Really Bitter for Anyone Drinking it Gracefully

Power to Turn All Drinks Into Carbonic Acid

Power to Make Matryoshka Dolls Pour from the Palm of Your Hand

Power to Turn Collections Into Sand–Kusuo turns the figurines of his father into sand

Power to See the Age of Someone's Skin

Power to Hide Something with that Mysterious Steam that Appears in Shonen Magazines to Censor Things

Power to Change Everyone's Voice to that of Kamiya Hiroshi

A Beam that Upgrades Your Computer to Windows 10 Evaporation

 _Curse-_ a curse where something will definitely hit Kaidou in the shin

Materialization–power to make something appear out of nothing

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Allergies:** Saiki's powers are affected by allergies and will cause stuff to blow up when he sneezes. He also has no way of curing allergies with his powers.

 **Bedpsyching:** The ability to use psychic abilities while sleeping. This abilities were one of Kusuo's problems before when he still haven't got any control devices. According to Kurumi, his bed psyching continued until 4th grade. Though it will come back if someone removes his control device while he's sleeping.

 **Fear of Bugs:** Because of his inability to read their minds Saiki finds bugs disturbing creatures.

 **Uncontrollable Powers:** When the limiter devices on his head are removed, even for a second, Kusuo himself is knocked unconscious and even after waking up, he is unable to control the muscles in his entire body. Worse, his mind control powers are not controllable either. He states that his powers will wreak havoc onto the entire world and cannot be stopped by even him.

It should be noted that there are times where Kusuo himself is shown to remove his limiter devices in order to use some of his more powerful powers, but he is not shown suffering afterwards from any of the setbacks mentioned above.

One such time was when he used mind control to make it so that PK Academy students can work part-time jobs. He also had one limiter device removed at the beach by Teruhashi while he was asleep, but was able to fix the trouble his Bedpsyching caused, seemingly moving properly without issue even before he got the limiter device back. As Kusuo is shown to be able to use repetitive practice/training in order to learn to be able to control his excessive capabilities (like his ability to throw balls that exceed sonic speed), it can be assumed that if he trains hard enough, he might become able to control his powers better as well.

Unfortunately, it can also be easily assumed that he relies on his Control Devices instead because the world will be destroyed by his powers first before he can master their control through repeated practice. A proof of this case is when he took more than 16,000 tries to master using his powers (at a limited state) while his mind is empty, due to being stuck in a looping time leap during one of his usual days.

+Despite being a Psychic Saiki is not capable of predicting human thoughts or knowing something they themselves are not aware of (the exeption being if they are heavily in deniel.)

* * *

 **Psychic Objects**

 **Colored Glasses** : glasses Kusuo uses to stop his eyes from petrifying people he sees. When Kusuo transforms into other life forms, his glasses turns into mask, helmet or visor.

 **Control Devices** : Devices used to take control of Kusuo's psychic powers. The devices were first made by Kusuke when Kusuo was still a 5th grade student. It's original shape would be an antennae but it is referred as a "hairpin" due to Kusuo's hypnotic powers. When the device is removed, Kusuo's full psychic power goes out of control and multiplies by the amount of time his powers were limited. Removing his limiters were shown to depict the world destruction. When the control devices were reinstalled, it would take time before his powers stabilizes. The control devices cannot stop the growth of Kusuo's power and before the device was used by Kusuo, he said his current limited power matches when he was just five years old.

 **Germanium** : An element that makes Kusuo unable to use his telepathic powers when in contact with it. However, due to this he is unable to react ahead of time to peoples actions. This is shown when he wears a germanium ring that was left by a salesman. As soon as he wore the ring in public he was instantly unsettled and considered everyone around him a Nendou-like being while wondering how "regular" people were able to walk around without knowing if the person next to them was a murderer.

 **Gloves** : Kusuo always wears a pair of very thin gloves that are invisible to the naked eye. These gloves are used to seal his Psychometry, which cannot be turned off.


	2. Coalesce I

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts & __Saiki's Sassy Inner Monologue'_

 _[Saiki Projecting his Thoughts]_

* * *

 _Serein (n.)_

 _The fine,_

 _light rain that falls from a clear sky at sunset or in the early hours of night;_

 _evening serenity._

* * *

Saiki hesitated. Teruhashi was struggling with his portrait and she seemed almost… _concerned._ Usually the psychic would have ignored her plight but for once she was only trying to get away from her overzealous followers and find a decent art partner.

However, drawing Teruhashi in front of so many people was not a situation he wanted to be involved in. Of course it was too late to try and find a new partner now so Saiki had no choice but to suck it up.

Despite the unwanted attention art was something that Saiki genuinely enjoyed doing, _'Perhaps I can just have fun with this…'_

Taking a deep breath through his nose Kusuo really looked at the blue-haired girl. She was pretty, he knew that much at least. While he was used to hearing the thoughts of everyone praising her beauty Kusuo only saw muscles and veins or skin and bones.

The smile she was wearing now was making all of his male classmates burn with envy but Saiki wondered how anyone could find it attractive.

It was so very fake. Her eyes were annoyed and her face twitched with nervousness and anticipation.

Saiki concluded with some detachment that she was honestly trying to draw him.

The purple-eyed psychic personally liked it better when she was actually smiling, the confident look she got in her eye when she knew exactly what someone was thinking despite having no psychic powers and or when her competitive spirit was rearing its head was a sight to behold even by Kusuo's ridiculously high standards.

Saiki glanced back at his portrait. He thought it was turning out well. Glancing at the clock he realized he had a good thirty minutes of class left.

It would look suspicious if he finished so quickly. For now, he could add a little more detail. He was capable of drawing another sketch before the time was up anyway.

Feeling himself fully relax he used Apport to switch the regular lead pencil for colored one. Absently tuning out the useless static thoughts of the people around him and focusing his full attention on his sketch.

To the opposite of him, Kokomi was having an inner melt down. _'What do I do! What do I do!'_ She inwardly wailed, ' _If anyone sees this they'll know I like Saiki! I wanted to pretty him up a little bit but is this even the same person!?'_

Somewhere behind her one of her fans remarked, "Oh, looks like Teruhashi-san is done." It was, perhaps, the only time she had not appreciated her fans' rather devote focus.

In a moment of panic she ripped the page in half, "This isn't good enough for me!" Kokomi yelled.

Some of the boys started by the sudden actions of their goddess reeled back with a startled, "Offu, Teruhashi-san!"

Reluctantly she glanced to where Saiki was sitting, he had looked up when he heard her yell and was looking at her strangely. The pretty girl wondered what he was thinking.

Slightly embarrassed she put her smile back on and the pink haired teen finally looked back to his sketch. He seemed to have gotten into a good pace to his drawing but she noticed that he would only glance at her for a few seconds before looking away again.

Nervously, Kokomi started again. Stopped. Then frowned and squinted.

Teruhashi tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing Saiki with such intensity that three boys behind him blushed while the others glared.

 _'It's like I can't see him… Do I need glasses? NoNoNo. Me? The perfect pretty girl needing glasses? Absolutely not.'_ She quickly rejected the idea before sneaking a glance at the pink-haired male and, with an uneasy mind, started again.

* * *

Teruhashi was not pleased. She was not delusional enough to think she could perfectly capture every detail and Saiki was not exactly the most handsome man in the world either but her drawing simply did not capture his essence. He looked dull and plain and _boring_. Although she was glad that she had removed the flowers after she over heard her classmates reaction to Chiyo's drawing of Kaidou.

Briefly, Kokomi entertained the thought of redrawing her crush again before rejecting the thought almost immediately. Saiki might be insulted if she told him she was either making him too beautiful or too plain.

Across from her Saiki was adding the finishing touches to his sketch. He placed his pencil down to admire his work.

Behind him one boy noted, "Hey, looks like Saiki's done."

The psychic tensed as one of the boys snatched his sketchbook out of his hands. Now thoroughly annoyed Saiki stared passively at them small frown marring his features. Teruhashi looked up in excitement.

"What is this? It's blank!" One boy exclaimed.

"Another joined in, "No, I understand what this is!–" Grabbing the picture.

 _'And what is that exactly?'_ Saiki questioned.

"This blank canvass shows Teruhashi-san's snow-white purity!" The teen exclaimed.

"I see!"

"So that's what he was going for!"

"And this whiteness… It is a depiction of Teruhashi-san's dazzling radiance itself!"

"That's so deep!"

"When you look at his canvass the Teruhashi in everyone's hearts bubbles to the surface!"

"Good job, Saiki!"

"Saiki is an A-Class artist!"

Both Teruhashi and Saiki stared at the fans numbly. Kokomi loosely gripping the sketchbook in her hands.

 _'I really cannot understand art,'_ Kusuo deadpanned, ' _I already feared for the survival of this country because of Nendou but these guys and their obsession with everything to do with that troublesome woman was more than a little disturbing.'_

' _I just wanted to see Saiki draw me…'_ Teruhashi thought.

Having no concept of what a fourth wall was Saiki smirked, _'Confused? Before he grabbed it out of my hands I used Thoughtography to transfer my drawing to the back of the sketch book of course if she started flipping through it she would be able to find it but for once luck seems to have been working in my favor.'_

As the bell rang and after gently taking the book out of Teruhashi's hands Saiki made his escape.

After coming back to his home Saiki walked up to his room, ignoring his parent's ridiculous love drama and placed the portrait in a small drawer in his desk.

Perhaps he'd finish it later. Not like anyone ever dared to come in his room anyway.

* * *

Kokomi walked into her house. She was still mildly disappointed that she had not managed to woo Saiki with her radiance. Thankfully, her brother was not home. She vaguely remembered him sobbing over leaving her alone for a certain amount of time. To the pretty girl's surprise her parents were both sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad!" Kokomi created, "Welcome home!" Both of her parents, Akemi and Akira Teruhashi, returned her welcome with equal enthusiasm.

Kokomi's parents were both successful in their chosen fields. Her parents were both above average when it came to looks although not on the same level as Makoto and herself. People often noted that the married couple looked ridiculously good standing next to each other and it was true.

After twenty-three years of marriage every trait one of them showed seemed to compliment the other. When Akemi and Akira were near each other they seemed to emit a beautiful glow that they only seemed to emit when their spouse was around.

Akira picked up the sketch book his daughter had forgotten on the table.

"Darling, come look at this." The man motioned.

The couple both stared at the picture inquisitively.

"What?" Akemi asked curiously looking over her husband's shoulder, "Isn't he that boy I met when Kokomi was sick?" The woman questioned.

"Is it? He looks a little different than how you described him..." Akira mumbled.

"Well, to be fair I was rather startled to find him."

* * *

 _Being one of the best lawyers in the country Akemi Teruhashi could proudly say that not much could surprise her. Yet, upon arriving home and finding an average looking, pink-haired, glasses wearing teenage boy in her kitchen cooking what appeared to be chicken noodle soup somehow managed to surprise her._

 _Immediately put on her guard the woman slowly reached for the taser she had in her handbag. Pulling it out she pointed it at the boy, "What are you doing in my home." Akemi demanded._

 _Instead of panicking at the sight of the weapon and rushing to explain himself the younger male merely raised a single finger in the universal gesture for 'Wait a second' using the ladle and taking a sip of the broth. Seemingly pleased the boy placed the lid on the crockpot and turned to her._

[My apologies for the intrusion.] _Saiki tilted his head in_ _acknowledgement,_ 'What a troublesome family.' _He thought._

 _Not bothering to lower her weapon Akemi glared, "I'll repeat myself for your benefit. What are you doing. In. My. House." She snarled._

 _Saiki blinked at her and the lawyer wondered why he was not the least bit afraid of having a taser aimed at him._

[Your daughter is sick. I am one of her classmates.] _Kusuo informed her,_ [She took some medicine about an hour ago but she hasn't had any breakfast or lunch today.]

 _Cautiously Akemi lowered the weapon, "That still doesn't explain why you're in my house."_

[Her homework is on the counter along with what little notes we took today. Your son is resting in his room as well. It seems he picked up whatever your daughter has. Since you have returned home and there is someone actually capable of caring for them I'll take my leave.]

 _With that the strange teen grabbed his jacket and school bag, gave a polite bow and left with a respectful,_ [A pleasure meeting you Teruhashi-san.]

 _As he was walking back towards his home a single thought occurred to Kusuo,_ 'Good grief, what a ridiculous family.'

* * *

Akemi watched as her husband hummed in consideration.

"It seems as if he was telling the truth about being one of her classmates at least." Akira finally said, "If he becomes a serious concern we can ask Kokomi about who he is but for now I don't think he's a threat to her safety."

Akemi nodded in agreement, "Yes, I had that feeling as well." After a moments pause.

"If we do see him again can we ask him for the recipe for the soup?"

"It was rather delicious, wasn't it?"

Akemi let out a sigh, "It was," She mumbled, "It really was."

* * *

 _Coalesce_

 _To unite, grow or come together to form one mass or whole._

* * *

 **Review!~~~~**


	3. Winged AU I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiki Kusuo.**

 **But I do know his Birthday!~**

 **Happy Birthday Saiki Kusuo!~**

 **8/16/18~**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts & Saiki's Sassy Inner Monologue'_

 _[Saiki Projecting his Thoughts]_

* * *

 _And then I think maybe I was designed to be alone._

 _–Unknown_

* * *

A mostly unknown fact about Saiki Kusuo was the fact that he was most likely the first human to be born with wings. Why Saiki was born with wings when he was perfectly capable without them he still didn't know.

He wasn't sure if there were people who had wings before his lifetime. However, in one of his attempts to fit in he'd used mind control and altered human genetics.

Statistics stated 53% of the population had feathered wings, 13% had dragon-like wings, 20% were born with other extra appendages like cat ears or animal adaptations such as venom glands, collapsible skeletons, and echolocation, the remaining 14% were featureless.

The people who were born featureless, like most of the adults and the elderly. Such as Kusuo's parents and grandparents, the entirety of the Nendou family, and Mr. Matsuzaki. There were exceptions like Mr. Ike, the reliable magician's assistant that the pink haired psychic had easily grown fond of, with his graceful eagle-like wings that complemented his warm mocha eyes but the majority is children Saiki's own age or younger.

Most people flaunted their wings any chance they got. Like Toritsuka who was constantly flaring his feathered, lavender wings in a poor attempt to impress girls.

Generally, most people's wings matched their hair color like Yumehara Chiyo, Rifuta Imu, and Mera Chisato much to the last's ire she often wished her wings were able to make money. Although some didn't like Aiura Mikoto who had feathered wings that tended to shift to different shades of red as the weather changed.

Hairo had large scaled wings that started black and slowly sunk into a vibrant crimson, a deep orange, and a brilliant yellow. The forever overenthusiastic teen had a tendency to forget his wings were out and knock over whatever happened to be in the nearby vicinity at the time.

Wings were capable of disappearing into what scientists theorized to be their own pocket dimension. A very small amount of the population chose to hide their wings and pass off as a person who was featureless. Those who did hide their wings usually had a reason and a story behind that reason but Saiki had never seen a reason to pry more than he had to.

Kaido and Kuboyasu both had extra appendages, the 'Jet Black Wings' was a flying squirrel who's patagium could disappear just as well as wings could and the former delinquent had an inland Taipan's venom glands (not that Aren would be able to use it legally for anything other than selling it to researchers).

Within the 66% of people who had only 2% had wings with special abilities.

Kusuke, wings were a glittering amber, during the time his plumage was attached to the skin they were just regular feather but when it was time for the blonde genius to molt the feathers turned into solid gold.

Teruhashi and her brother Makoto also had gem wings, Makoto's were a dark blue and created sapphires and Kokomi's were a pure white color that reflected light and her feathers turned into opals.

The Japanese Government legally required at least a sixth of the gem feathers had to be sent to fund various charities of the owner's choice but the remaining was theirs to do what they wanted.

Yet, despite all the changes he had made, Saiki's wings still wouldn't fit in.

Luckily, his wings didn't carry on with him when he transformed and they were as physically tough as he was, so he had little worry about them being damaged.

He really should have expected that. He would always be different no matter what he did. Even if he made the entire world psychics they would all be made from _him_ and sadly inferior.

He had hidden his wings well over the years. His parents had barely glimpsed them and only Kusuke had seen them in their entirety on molting days (it was perhaps the only time the both of them could get along).

Every single one of his classmates thought he was wingless. A regular human being. They didn't ask him about it although he was very aware of their pitying thoughts. Not that he could confront them about it of course but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It would have remained that way to if only his mother was able to keep her goddamned mouth closed. (He felt something he thought was akin to love toward his parents for accepting him and all his oddities and that was why he helped them and mostly went along with what they wanted but that didn't mean that he wasn't totally exasperated by how utterly stupid they could be).

"Oh!~ I remember how adorable Kuu was~, of course, he would have been much more adorable if he showed off how pretty his wings are!~" Kurumi sighed.

Kuniharu the shoe licker laughed along, never one to disagree with his wife and some of Saiki's slower acquaintances joined in before realization dawned.

Nendou was the first to break the silence, "Woah. My best buddy has wings?" His mouth gaped and a dead look entered his eye as his brain no doubt suffered from overuse as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Even Hairo voiced his disbelief, "No way. I've never seen them before!" Aren, Aiura, Chiyo, and Imu all voiced their agreement.

His group of so-called 'friends' all turned to him curiously.

"Hey Saiki," Toritsuka drawled out curiously, "I don't suppose you would let us see your wings?–" The pervert stared at Saiki intensely.

The rest of the group were looked at him hopefully. Kaido was, for once, putting his adorable small animal nature to use and making large begging eyes at him, all the girls had on their best pouts, Teruhashi was inwardly smirking because this had never failed against someone of the opposite gender (except this was Saiki she was talking about so she did hold some lingering doubts).

His mother looked at him expectantly. She clearly expected him to show his wings at her bequest and in almost any other situation it might have worked but this was something that Kusuo absolutely refused to cave into.

He seemed to think about it for a moment, _[Absolutely not.]_ The psychic deadpanned before taking a bite of his coffee jelly as he happily gazed at their crushed faces.

Saiki had expected that to be the end of it. They had asked and he had refused. He didn't want to show them his wings. End of story.

Except his mother was gazing at him in complete disapproval.

"Kusuo," Kurumi started. The more socially aware members of the group glanced between the mother-son duo, nervous as the atmosphere seemed to grow tenser.

 _'My actual name? Wow. I'd thought she had forgotten it.'_ Saiki inwardly snarked.

"What's wrong with showing them your wings?" She asked, her smile settling into a more neutral expression, "They're your friends aren't they?" By the end of the sentence, her voice was lowered enough to consider her 'The Demon Lady' once again.

His father, if nothing else had enough common sense to recognize that the tone in his wife's voice meant trouble, (past experience, he was sure) turned to his wife and tried to distract her. It worked almost immediately.

The tense atmosphere disappeared slowly dissipated and they continued on with the conversation. Occasionally, someone would pester him about his wings and he would stare them into submission and the topic was left alone.

* * *

Until it got leaked that the totally average guy Saiki Kusuo had wings that even his parents didn't know what they looked like. Saiki's friends truly didn't know anyone had found out and Saiki had only seemed mildly annoyed at the time so they let it go.

 _'Truthfully, I suspect Nendou.'_

Finding out what Saiki's wings looked like became a school-wide event. People bet money on what they looked like. Students had thought and attempted to corner the psychic in hallways and class. Girls had approached him asking him on dates, much to his male classmate's jealousy, just to seduce him into revealing his wings. They had all been harshly rejected. Much to Teruhashi's and Aiura's delight. It turned into a game, they would ask him on dates he would refuse them and Toritsuka tried to make a move on the rejected girls only to get turned down himself.

By the end of the first two weeks most had given up, his friends had decided to take the mature route and leave him alone about it and most of the school had followed in their ' _and by their I mean Teruhashi's, strange that she would become both my greatest pain and ally'_ path and leave him alone about it.

A few joked that Saiki's wings would be the eighth wonder of the world and they weren't exactly wrong.

 _'Life continued on peacefully until some dumbass had to ruin it for me'_

A green haired soon-to-be lump of flesh and bones had bet money, a hefty sum of money, that someone would find out what Saiki's wings look by the end of the month and he was starting to get a little more than desperate.

 _'Now normally someone as pathetic as Takahashi wouldn't pose a problem but I was particularly distracted that day.'_

For some reason, Kurumi had been particularly insistent that Saiki should show his wings to his friends. He had once again refused and his mother had been rather upset with him.

As such he didn't notice the green haired scumbag sneaking up on him until Takahashi let out a loud yell and lunged at his back in an attempt to force him to reveal his wings.

Almost faster than the human eye could see, Saiki spun around and raised his leg so it would be firmly planted in his attacker's stomach. As expected the projectile hit the psychic's foot but at the last second Kusuo's leg twitched and it sent Takahashi flying so hard that everything from his knees and to shoulders was sent through the wall.

Silence reigned supreme before the class exploded into chaos.

* * *

 _I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I'm not._

 _–unknown_

* * *

 **Please Review!~~~**


	4. Winged AU II

**_YA: Don't own._**

 ** _Sorry for the wait_**

* * *

 _Insanity does not run in my family._

 _Rather,_

 _it strolls through,_

 _taking its time,_

 _getting to know everyone personally._

– _unknown_

* * *

Saiki had been escorted to the principal's office. His parents had been called, informed of the situation and asked to come to school. His mood had worsened as he watched Takahashi spin his story.

He was currently sitting in a chair, his father and mother sitting beside him listening in horror at the violence their son had supposedly committed. Takahashi's parents and the Principal, however, were looking at him in total disbelief. This was not the first time their son had gotten into trouble nor the first time they had sat in the principal's, particularly uncomfy chairs.

Saiki's gullible parents, however, were eating out of the delinquent's hands. According to the green-haired fool, Takahashi had merely wanted to ask Saiki a question about the homework.

By the end, his tale Saiki's parents' mind were running rampant with the horrifying images of their sons supposed action. Kuniharu was picturing lawsuits and court bills.

His mother's imagination, however, was slightly more concerning. He had always known his mother had a slightly dark personality but blood-stained walls and the sound of crunching bones was going too far. Especially considering that Takahashi was literally standing in front of both of them shedding crocodile tears.

What exactly did his mother think he was?

The Principal raised an eyebrow, unamused, "Right," He deadpanned before turning to Saiki, "Do you want me to tell me what really happened?" He questioned.

Saiki explained in short clipped sentences.

Both, Takahashi's parents and the principal nodded. The pink-haired psychic's story was much more reasonable with what they knew about the other teens in the room.

Kurumi and Kuniharu stared at the four in confusion. Glancing between the two high schoolers with their questions practically written on their faces. Takahashi protested. Loudly. Called Saiki a liar and claimed he was being framed.

The green-haired annoyance was silenced by a glare from his mother.

Saiki was pleased to note that Takahashi was going to have to write the psychic an apology letter and would be helping fix the wall that he had been kicked through. Saiki would be sent home for the rest of the day but he was welcome to come back the next school day.

The situation between Kusuo and the school had been resolved rather easily.

Unfortunately, the situation between Saiki and his mother did not.

* * *

The next day Saiki returned to school. There was the regular gossip: the talk of who likes who, the panic of who lost or forgot their homework but as Saiki walked by there was an absence of accusatory whispers over yesterday's incident.

When Saiki walked into the classroom he already knew what was waiting for him. A group crowded in front of the door in a flurry of movement and voices the minute the psychic had slid it open.

"Saiki, we're glad you are okay!"

"I'm sorry about the betting man. No one thought that anyone would take it that far."

"Yeah, Hairo was really upset about the whole thing."

"Teruhashi was really upset too."

Ah. It looked like the real reason slipped out. Having people like Hairo, who was beloved by everyone in the school, and Teruhashi, who was beloved by everyone who laid eyes on her (Saiki was the exception, not the rule), lead to some strange outcomes. Even more strangely, this one seemed to be in Saiki's favor.

He gazed at them all impassively until the bell rang. He made his way to the desk. Inwardly he would admit that it was slightly embarrassing to have the Takahashi sized hole covered in cardboard and duct tape.

The teacher walked in and Saiki's school life returned to its original state. No psychic powers needed.

Of course, as the days continued the thoughts of Saiki's wings slowly began fading from everyone's thoughts. Every once in awhile Kaido would go off into a fantasy tangent that Saiki's wings were sought after by Dark Reunion and that his pink-haired friend was in need of protection.

Teruhashi continued to pretend not to be curious in order to keep her 'perfect' pretty girl image despite the fact that she often tried to imagine what they would look like. Even Aiura and Toritsuka had stopped asking.

Unfortunately, one persistent person remained determined that Saiki reveals his wings and it was the one person that Saiki had the most difficulty refusing.

Saiki Kurumi.

She was being rather stubborn with showing others his wings. Even when she agreed to drop the matter it was still persistent in her thoughts and he knew that he could not ask her to stop thinking but every time she saw him the thought was in the front of her mind.

Kusuo knew that she simply saw his wings like some kind of friendship building exercise and that she didn't see a reason that her son _shouldn't_ show them his wings.

Honestly, the psychic would tell his mother exactly why he refused to show his wings but telling his mother meant telling his father and he trusted the man about as much as he trusted Nendou. Perhaps even less than Nendou.

Now Saiki's wings had feathers and those feathers molted like everyone else's. Except when could he ever be normal? Saiki's feathers were just as much a part of him as his limbs were and as such it requires a special method of grooming and disposal.

Hence why he needed Kusuke's help when his molting season came along.

Normally, Kusuo and his brother's relationship was unhealthy at best but when it came to their wings they had decided at a young age that there were several things neither of them would ever compromise.

First: was that their every fight between the two of them would not involve their parents. Kurumi Saiki is an unreasonable woman whose logic was determined by her emotions and often unreliable facts she received and their father was to easily swayed.

Second: When Kusuo's powers affected Kusuke's life in any way the younger would inform the older.

The discussion had first come up after the event where Saiki gave the world their Traits. Kusuke was fine with that particular incident (an unlimited money source and the ability to fly along with making a rather dull world slightly more interesting) but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Third: They would never inform _anyone,_ _especially_ their dad, about what Kusuo's wings could do.

Normally Saiki would wait until the last possible moment despite the truce between them. However, the situation he was currently was abnormal considering _Kusuke_ was the lesser of two evils.

On that sobering note, Saiki realized he couldn't be more screwed.

* * *

 _A wolf does not concern itself with the opinions of sheep._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 **Review!~~~**


End file.
